Rockstar looking for groupies
by Mistakeland
Summary: Edward&Bella. Edward es un cantante de rock y Bella una groupie obsesionada. Se conocen en un bar y hacen el amor en el baño. Después de eso, todo es historia. Regalo de cumpleaños para Flippy Skitty Black.
1. Pretty girl

**» Back.**

Meyer blahblahbláh. Mel, feliz cumpleaños~. Casiespo. El cura nos espera, nena(?). De todos modos, quiero agradecerle a Estrella'Black por betearlo, a Awshley/AHshley por ayudarme con el lemon, a Analu por ser una cheerleader increíblemente agradable y una esposa encantadora, a Cafesitodeldia porque es inspiradora & mi gemela perdida/encontrada. También a Leeh porque me relaja, y se rió de mis fafas fritas —chiste privado—. Un gracias especial a mi calmante, Cassie, *smile* porque siempre me hace feliz. Esta historia es para Mel porque ¡es su cumpleaños! —como que ya lo he dicho—. Yey. Happy birthday, blah blah blah. Te adoro, ¿sabes? :3 Si. You're kul.

Me siento como esas escritoras que dan agradecimientos interminables (?). Ah... yo no sé mucho sobre groupies, así que... bien, que la mayoría está algo inventado. Sonrisa a eso, ¿vale? Cada capítulo tiene el nombre de una canción, Pretty girl, de Sugarcult. Intento que le vaya, vamos(?). Sólo serán cinco capítulos, pero ya me conocen -se esconde- Soy una tardona. Aunque... de todos modos, comenten.

* * *

**Rockstar looking for gropues**

**(Or a broken lady, maybe)**

«Voy a romperte la boca,

voy a obligarte a recordarme»

**I**

**«Pretty girl»**

**(Lucky whore)**

Cuando Edward encontró a Bella —porque en realidad no puede definirse de otra forma, ella le pertenecía según sus propias palabras— el cielo estaba oscuro y brillante. Sorprendentemente, las estrellas no se veían en Nueva York. Sonaban los Beatles y, para hacerlo más cliché, «All you need is love». Seguro, pensó, bonita canción, pero no era realmente cierto. Había montones de personas que vivían felices sin siquiera conocer la palabra amor (y eso no incluía necesariamente a niños). Como los asexuales, los misóginos o los psicópatas. De cualquier modo, por alguna razón el dueño del bar había pensado que sería gracioso nombrarlo «Painkiller», y como Emmett quería tanto conocer el nuevo bar... Jasper, siendo el maricón con novia que era, se había largado a una cena romántica con su hermana, Alice —hermana de Edward, no de Jasper, por cierto. Jesús—. Pero Rosalie no era el tipo de chica que lloraría porque su novio la dejaba plantada para ir a un bar con nombre ridículo —sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era Emmett del que hablaban—.

(Rosalie, con sus piernas largas y su escote pecaminoso, era el tipo de chica que se apuntaría a la salida y se lo montaría con Emmett en medio de la pista de baile, tan borracha que no podía pronunciar bien su nombre).

El hecho de que la famosa banda Twilight estaba allí volvió el absurdo lugar bastante popular por una noche (y al menos dos meses). Edward pensaba que era patético pero no había alguien realmente preguntándole sus opiniones sobre ese tipo de cosas. Claro, era genial y divertido cuando las fans le gritaban por el color de su ropa interior, pero no algo que le fascinara especialmente. Es decir, si uno lo piensa fuera del ángulo gracioso y ligero, era enfermizo, peligroso y psicótico. Además la pregunta era sucia y, hey, él había tenido una buena educación. Esme podía estar tranquila.

Tenía ganas de fumar un cigarrillo y estaba calculando las posibilidades que había de quitarle una cajetilla a una rubia de risa chillona sentada en la barra sin tener que darle algo, por ejemplo, un beso, cuando la vio por accidente. Estaba apoyada en el pasillo que daba al baño, junto a dos chicas, una tan borracha que se reía histéricamente en el suelo y la otra lo suficientemente sobria para mirarle con desdén y bufar indignada. Ambas acompañantes eran maravillosamente rubias y curvilíneas en comparación con la agotada morena. Llevaba pantalones y una camiseta que ponía «La hora vale más de lo que tienes en tus sucios pantalones», sin tacones. El cabello marrón le colgaba alrededor de la cara en forma de corazón y sus labios estaban fruncidos con molestia. Las profundas ojeras púrpuras le dijeron que ella no se iba temprano a dormir, precisamente.

Entonces la quiso.

(Y, como esperaba, no fue difícil obtenerla).

* * *

Edward esperó a que la chica seria y sobria se llevara a la risueña al baño y se acercó a ella. Pudo ver cuando lo reconoció, su aire emocionado, espectante y ansioso. Los labios bonitos se fruncieron y alisó nerviosamente su cabello, lo que le recordó al gesto que hacía Jessica, una de las modistas que Alice había despedido por ser poco profesional (es decir, los manoseaba cuando ajustaba su ropa). Alice tenía el poder, por macabro que sonara, en vista de que ella era la representante de todos. Pero no quería pensar en Alice cuando se preparaba para flirtear con una chica. O no preparar, no exactamente. Iba a ser tan fácil que casi dolería. Casi... casi.

—Hola.

—Ho... la.

Se quedó callada y se sonrojó tan abruptamente que a Edward le pareció doloroso. Sonrió suavemente, una mueca aletargada y risueña que delató su estado no exactamente sobrio. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras esperaba que la pregunta, colgante y vacilante, cayera de la boca femenina. «¿Eres...?»

—Te he esperado tanto tiempo —dijo ella entonces, en cambio. Y Edward pensó que había estado bien ir y decirle hola, sólo para ser agradable.

No, no sólo por eso. No iba a mentir.

(Pero no la escogió porque fuera guapa o porque luciera impaciente o aburrida, por la camiseta interesante o por las ojeras bajo sus ojos. La escogió porque parecía infeliz).

* * *

Ella era inteligente. Le habló sobre sus canciones un poco, uno o dos temas velados, pero se cuidó de ir por el típico camino de fan obsesionada. Debería haberle dado una pista a Edward y no podía escudarse con el hecho de que estaba borracho porque no lo estaba. Sólo algo.. atontado. Tranquilo. Hacía tiempo que se sentía extraño estando absolutamente sobrio, algo que Jasper describía como «alcoholismo pasivo». Al diablo con Jasper, de cualquier manera. Él usaba expresiones como «lo encuentro altamente molesto» y «no seas irrazonable». Alice era una imbécil.

—Me llamo Bella —agregó ella de repente, luego de que hubieran pasado diez minutos y él aún no le preguntara su nombre.

—¿Es un pseudónimo?

Bella parpadeó.

—No, realmente me llamo así —contestó—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es demasiado bonito. No puede ser real.

Primero se sonrojó, el asombro absoluto y casi infantil destellando su cara hastiada, poco acostumbrada a sonreír, y luego se echó a reír. Dejó caer la mano sobre la barra, ignorando a la borracha huesuda que parloteaba sobre Sheldon y su estúpida manía por usar ropa interior de mujer.

—Es el hombre perfecto —le dijo a un camarero con cara de circunstancias que tenía agarrado por la solapa de la camisa—. Sheldon, te lo digo, chico. Apuesto a que con un nombre así no lo pensarías.

«No», concordó Edward. Le dieron ganas de meterla en la conversación, pero su objetivo era terminar besando a Bella. Algo más. No quería ser poco delicado por si había algún telépata en la habitación.

—Gracias, Edward —respondió Bella. No se molestó en fingir que no le conocía, como hacía la cajera del supermercado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Nueva York?

—Sólo dos semanas.

Vaciló, un poco, preguntándose si era una especie de acosadora, pero la verdad es que no era demasiado difícil saberlo. Tenía programado un concierto en Texas en tres semanas, así que... Cuadró los hombros y volvió a sorneírle.

—Siempre me has gustado mucho, Edward.

Dejó caer su cabello hacia delante, se inclinó y posó una mano pequeña y pálida sobre su muslo. El frío invernal y desubicado de su piel se deslizó por los vaqueros y llegó a su piel. Era extraño, en vista de que todo estaba tan abarrotado que recordaba al metro un lunes por la mañana. Edward recordaba algo semejante cuando iba al instituto con una guitarra en la espalda y las manos en los bolsillos. Bella abrió la boca, bonita y rellena, y lo miró expectante.

(Ella le dio más de una pista, la verdad).

—Sólo te conocí hoy —dijo él, porque no podía decir nada tan romántico como ella; sería una mentira—, pero me gustas también, Bella.

—Lo sé —replicó ella, y sonrió.

(Más de tres).

—Sheldon es el hombre perfecto —afirmó la borracha—. ¡Es tan bueno en la cama que quiero morir!

* * *

Edward le dio una patada a la puerta del baño y la empujó dentro sin delicadeza. Ella no era una dama, después de todo, y estaba intentando abrirle el pantalón en medio del pasillo. Al escuchar el golpe se echó a reír con un sonido quedo y agradable, típico de alguien que está a punto de hacerlo con un extraño que, además, es una estrella del rock. Enterró el rostro en su pelo y le metió una mano bajo la camiseta mientras entraban torpemente en la habitación. Se escuchó un gemido sobresaltado y ambos se apartaron para observar a una chica con una jeringa en la mano y los pantalones en las rodillas, apretando firmemente su muslo. Los miró boquiabierta, las gafas redondas resbalando por la punta de su nariz.

—Vete —la aconsejó Bella.

—Sí... Creo que... el baño de hombres está mejor —tartamudeó torpemente, y echó a correr con los pantaloncillos en los tobillos. A Edward le hizo gracia, una adicta virgen. Si hubiera sido algo más experimentada se hubiera reído, inyectado, le hubiera hecho algún cumplido y después se hubiera marchado.

Bella enterró los dedos en su pelo y lo besó con la boca abierta, cerrando a medias la puerta con un pie. Gimió dentro de los labios de Edward y él se estremeció, no por ello sino porque levantó su camiseta y le abrazó la espalda con sus manos antinaturalmente congeladas. Él le desabrochó los vaqueros con una sola mano —la otra debajo de su sujetador—, preguntándose por qué no había sido lo suficientemente lista para traer una falda, como todas las chicas que esperan acostarse con alguien una noche en que estás demasiado borracho para pensar adecuadamente.

—No estás vestida apropiadamente para hacerlo con una estrella del rock —le susurró al oído, empujándola contra la puerta de un baño. Crujió y se abrió, y ambos trastabillaron hasta la pared del fondo. Edward se apartó un instante y cerró firmemente, poniendo el pestillo para asegurarse de que no volvían a ser interrumpidos.

Bella lo forzó a darse la vuelta, girándolo con unas manos ansiosas y más fuertes de lo que cabría esperarse. Quiso morderle los muslos y dibujarle su nombre con la lengua por todas partes, entrar en ella y salir, entrar y salir, tan fuerte y tantas veces que llorara y que no supiera si era de dolor o agrado. Deslizó una línea caliente en su cuello y ella se estremeció con tanta fuerza que se golpeó la espalda contra la pared y, sí, lloriqueó justo como él quería.

(Sólo porque era infeliz). Sólo porque era evidente.

—Una chica no necesita... vestirse para... para algo así —jadeó Bella, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Edward.

—¿Cómo sabes tú? —se rió Edward, y hubo una mueca en la cara de Bella, como si quisiera llorar y reír a la vez, pero llorar de verdad, no ese quejido estrangulado y sus manos apretando un poco su cabello. Sentarse y llorar lágrimas calientes que caerían por su escote...— Y mientras me dices, quítate la camiseta.

Obedeció como si estuviera acostumbrada a esas órdenes o tal vez sólo estaba tan ansiosa como él de sentirlo más y más cerca. Llevaba un sujetador negro sin una distinción particular aparte de el dibujo de una mordida en la copa derecha. Se rió en voz baja entre dientes, besó su cuello y un par de dedos amables y curiosos la toquetearon un poco. Bella tironeó de su ropa retorciéndose, como sino pudiera estar lo suficientemente quieta, y finalmente se sentó, empujando su cadera contra la de él. Edward hizo un ruido extraño, ahogado, como si su garganta intentara matar a la voz.

—No importa como lo sé.

No importaba.

Entonces, como un accidente o una casualidad, las manos de Bella fueron hacia sus pantalones, y de repente sus manos estaban dentro de la ropa interior de Edward. Él se movió con cuidado para indicarle lo que quería y se apoyó contra ella, embistiéndola. Hacía tanto calor y la deseaba tanto que durante unos instantes todo lo que escuchó fue su corazón frenético y el jadeo humillado de Bella. Durante el sexo una groupie lo hará todo, absolutamente cualquier cosa, para complacer a su ídolo (Edward, a sus ojos de enamorada ilusionada, ese espejismo frente a su cara era un Dios).

—Joder...

Lo supo cuando ella se puso de rodillas, tan torpemente como era posible en aquel lugar, con los vaqueros desabrochados y el sujetador mal acomodado, de modo que se le veía un pecho. Pero aún quería tocarla y follarla con tanta fuerza que se rompiera, aunque luciera tan desvaída mientras su piel, joven y casi de niña, tocaba la suya. Cuando abrió la boca ya se lo esperaba, igual que la mirada cansada y complaciente. Quiso apartarla de un golpe pero entonces apareció su lengua y no pudo pensar en nada. El primer toque fue una descarga elétrica recorriéndolo hasta la punta de los dedos y antes de pensarlo empujó su cabeza contra él, mientras chocaba con la puerta. Afuera se escuchó un ruido soprendido y Edward gimió con fuerza.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —gritó la mujer, sonando indignada—. ¿No podían ir al estacionamiento, como todos los demás, anormales?

Edward gruñó algo ininteligible y la chica se marchó, pero no hubo ningún portazo. Bella se inclinó, tomando tanto de él en su boca como podía. Edward nunca se había acostado con una groupie y pensó, como un imbécil, «una groupie me la está chupando». Pero ella había sido normal y experimentada e, irremediablemente, no podía ser una groupie más. Sólo era Bella, con su piel fría y su expresión infeliz. Y era él en ese lugar casi inmundo, lleno de un disimulado olor a desinfectante, sudando como un idiota y dejando que una desconocida —una loca, además— le tocara precisamente allí. Empezó a moverse para aceptar las lamidas calculadas de Bella, para recibirla con ganas, y su respiración se agitó de modo que era el aleteo débil de un pájaro moribundo.

Cuando llegó apartó la boca suavemente, como sino le importara, y dejó que la ensuciara con un aspecto tan vacío que Edward se sintió incómodo. Entonces se puso de pie, frotándose contra él en el proceso inevitable, se quitó el sujetador y se limpió un poco con él como si fuera algo de todos los días. Tenía dos pechos bonitos y llenos, y un bolsillo secreto en la parte interior del sujetador donde se veía una bolsa de plástico con polvo blanco. Lo dejó caer al suelo y se bajó los pantalones dando saltos, riéndose como una infante que disfruta de un juego interesante. Después bajó aún más los pantalones de Edward y se sentó con las piernas abiertas, dispuesta y paciente.

—Bella... —empezó Edward.

—Fóllame.

Lo tocó, apretando con fuerza, y tiró suavemente, con tanto cuidado... Edward se tensó y tragó pesadamente, sintiendo la garganta áspera. «Fóllame». No «hazme el amor», nada que indicara cariño eterno. Sólo sexo. Fóllame. Sus dedos moviéndose rítmicamente, sin parar, la mirada fija y decidida de su cara. Él lo sabía y ella sabía que él se había dado cuenta, pero para Bella no cambiaba nada, comprendió. Fóllame. ¿Por qué molestarse en parar a la mitad? Visto de ese modo, cuando ya habían empezado... La tomó por los muslos, la apoyó contra la triste pared blanca y entró sin contemplaciones, mirándola fijamente con curiosidad. La besó como si quisiera toda su alma, beberle la boca a través de ese hueco vacío por el que escapaban medias verdades. Se movió como un animal, como si su madre no le hubiera hablado de música, amor y almas gemelas. Debussy nunca hubiera sido adecuado para esa ocasión.

Ella lloró sin lágrimas, le arañó la espalda con las cortas uñas, se retorció como un gato salvaje. Incluso lo empujó casi al final, pero no pudo deshacerse. «Tú me lo has pedido», decía él, sin dejar de besarla con los ojos abiertos, pero Bella los cerró para que no viera las lágrimas. «Dijiste fóllame. Te estoy follando». Exactamente lo que hacía, la follaba como un animal. Tan fuerte y tan duro y tan intenso que Bella creyó que iba a morir y Edward murió varias veces.

(E hicieron el amor por primera vez en un espacio tan pequeño que cada vez que levantaban los brazos se golpeaban los codos, Bella no podía abrir lo suficientemente bien las piernas y Edward le mordía el hombro para no gritar como una bestia. Con la puerta del cubículo cerrada y la del baño abierta, escuchando las notas frenéticamente sexuales de _I wanna be your dog._ Bella tarareó los coros en su oído).

* * *

Se dejó caer temblando sobre ella, apoyando las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Bella se movió una última vez, y entonces se apretó a su alrededor, estática y etérea, suspiró con la garganta llena de besos y llegó. Masculló una última vez una grosería, y como si se hubiera vuelto una muñeca de trapo, sus piernas se desenlazaron lentamente de él, y se quedó vacía de un tirón lánguido. Lo miró sin culpa, pena ni alegría, había obtenido lo que quería aunque en realidad no lo quisiera. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Golpearla? ¿Demandarla? «No me dijo que era una groupie», diría Edward en el juzgado. Era ridículo aún pensarlo. No ra como si lo hubiera violado o algo así. Además, fue una buena cosa que ella no se moviera. Se quedó sin camiseta mostrando un pecho y los pantalones en las rodillas, las bragas rotas (¿cuándo había pasado eso?). Edward se arregló sin dejar de mirarla, su espalda adolorida y sus labios latiendo.

(Era sangre, y eran palabras. «Por qué». ¿Por qué no sólo una fan?)

—Ha estado bien —dijo ella finalmente, y sonrió como si fuera gracioso. Lo era, pero de un modo decadente. Ridículo.

—Sí —concedió Edward, y le pareció tan irreal que le dieron ganas de reírse. Resopló, intentando ocultarlo, pero Bella se carcajeó y él perdió la batalla.

(Fue en ese momento en que decidió llevarla consigo).

* * *

Se sentaron y hablaron en el baño. Bueno, antes se besaron un poco, metiéndose mano, pero no llegaron a hacerlo otra vez. Edward abrió sin separarse de ella, moviendo la mano a tentas para destrabar el pestillo y se soltó de ella, disfrutando secretamente de su cara de fastidio. Cerró la puerta del baño empujándola con el pie y el sonido de la música les llegó amortiguado. Bella trastabilló hasta los lavabos y se limpió meticulosamente, hasta que en el reflejo que le ofrecía el cristal sólo hubo una chica triste con los labios rojos y la piel inmaculadamente pálida. Edward se apoyó en una pared y la observó dejar que el agua la tocara por todas partes, aunque no influía demasiado. Ya estaba sucia y rota y algo así de puro y neutro nunca la dañaría.

(Pensó, un poco macabro, que sólo él podría herirla).

—Ya te has dado cuenta —dijo Bella. Sus labios bonitos y carnosos sonrieron en el espejo.

—Sí.

¿Para qué fingir que no? Vaya idiotez.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

(Gritar. Besarte. Enfadarme. Hacerte llorar. Sentirme asqueado. Todo. Cualquier cosa).

—Nada, supongo —reconoció a regañadientes—. ¿Qué diablos iba a hacer?

Ella se echó a reír. A Edward le hizo daño oírla, pero le gustó, en cierta manera. Bella se acomodó las bragas sin ningún pudor y ajustó su camiseta para disimular el hecho de que no estaba llevando sujetador. Lo había dejado tirado en el suelo, aunque había sacado la pequeña bolsita y se la había hechado al bolsillo de los vaqueros. Comprensible, pensó Edward. Debía de haberle costado más de doscientos dólares.

—Nada —repitió—. Pues no sé. Enojarte conmigo. Llamarme puta.

—No eres una puta. Yo no duermo con putas.

—No dormimos —ella se regodeó en su error de semántica—, jodimos.

—Está bien, está bien —concedió Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco, estirando su arrugada camiseta—. Yo no jodo con putas, pero entonces, suena más grosero, señorita Bella.

Carraspeó, encontrándolo tremendamente diveritido. Se volteó hacia él con la cara iluminada, los largos cabellos rojizos se balancearon sobre sus hombros pequeños y delgados, y sonrió con la cabeza inclinada, postrándose ante él sin un gesto y sin una palabra. Edward pensó que iba a volverse transparente y desaparecer allí mismo, como hacen las cosas desgastadas en ocasiones. Tanto uso y luego no notas cómo es que se minan.

—Eso está muy bien, señor Edward —le siguió el juego y caminó hasta él, pero Edward salió a su encuentro antes de que llegara. Bella le tendió una mano y él, luego de dudar un instante, la estrechó lánguidamente.

Los ojos de Bella decayeron.

—Ya no me quieres, ¿verdad? No me quieres más —le salió la voz incómoda, inexpresiva.

—Suena como si estuvieras preguntándome si ya no quiero salir más contigo —bromeó Edward, y eso le arrancó una débil sonrisa, pero algo era algo—. Qué va. Pero yo aún no me lavo las manos.

De inmediato, Bella lo soltó y se carcajeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, como no hacía hace tiempo. Edward caminó hasta los lavabos y mojó torpemente su piel, mientras Bella le miraba con ansia.

—Tomemos un trago —propuso ella.

—Ya van a ser las tres de la mañana, aproximadamente —negó Edward, y Bella arqueó una ceja, su rostro endureciéndose repentinamente. Edward, por alguna razón, sintió una punzada de pánico en el pecho y aclaró suavemente, como calmando a una fiera—: Probablemente Rosalie ya está lo suficientemente borracha como para agradecerme mañana el llevarla al hotel.

Bella se relajó.

—¿Rosalie Hale, ella es... la novia de Emmett, verdad? —inquirió, y la leve indecisión entremedio de la frase fue pura y dura cortesía.

—Acertaste, vaquera. Te llevas el premio.

—¿Ella está aquí? ¿Y Emmett? —preguntó con los ojos brillantes, abriendo y cerrando las manos en un puño.

—Sep —respondió Edward, y viendo la pregunta que se le avecinaba, añadió—: Jasper y Alice no. A Alice no le gustan estas fiestas y Jasper decidió quedarse con ella.

—Es muy típico de Jasper —Bella asintió con confianza, como si le conociera. Pero Jasper era el chico de la guitarra, el que abría cada maldita canción tocando cuerdas como el cabello de su novia, con una delicadeza que hacía que muchas chicas en medio de un concierto se echaran a llorar. La música se comía a todo el mundo, despertaba ese rincón callado y secreto que todos tenemos dentro, hasta que no había nadie que pudiera resistirse a un acorde o dos.

—Lo es —pero Edward decidió no llevarle la contraria. Para qué, si estaba en lo correcto, aunque se basaba en las razones equivocadas. Pero no era demasido difícil describirles como tal. Emmett iba con la batería, puros golpes y gemidos, como sexo duro y caliente, espeso en mitad de la noche, demasiado borracho para decir algo más que un gemido o pensar dos veces en el rostro frente a ti. Rosalie era posesiva y lo vigilaba, pero de vez en cuando Emmett caía por algunos ojos bonitos. Y nunca lo recordaba así que Rosalie pensaba que, en verdad, ¿eso había sucedido? Le quedaba una duda confusa y difusa y ni siquiera el verlo varias veces con sus propios ojos podía ayudarla.

Rosalie estaba un poco desgarrada, también.

—Oye, ¿y si vienes conmigo? —le ofreció casualmente. Bella lo miró fijamente, con los labios apretados de expectación, esperando que continuara—. Quiero decir, sólo es llevarlos hasta el coche y luego vamos al hotel. Y luego, pues... La cama de mi habitación está bastante buena.

Bella sonrió. Dientes blancos, boca roja.

(El rincón callado y secreto que nunca dormía).

* * *

—¡Emmett! Jesús, estás sobre la barra. ¡Emmett, es en serio, si empiezas a hacer algo así aquí, me largo y dejo que alguien te tome fotografías follando frente a todo el mundo en un puto bar!

Bella sentía el corazón acelerarse dentro de ella a cada palabrota o juramento nuevo que salía de la boca de Edward. Eso era, eso era. Así es como se comportaban las estrellas de rock, ¿verdad? Duras y calientes e interesantes, tan malditamente musicales a toda hora, con la ansiedad bajo la lengua y la excitación entre cada pestaña. Emmett, un chico grandote de ensortijado pelo oscuro, se apartó torpemente de encima de la rubia despampanante que era Rosalie Hale, una modelo famosa. Bella estudió cada rasgo de su cara angélica con expectación y luego se giró hacia Emmett, quien parpadeaba lentamente, aletargado.

—Estás tan borracho que no podrías contar hasta dos —le espetó Edward, con una sonrisa mal escondida.

—Edward, déjanos en paz. No me molestaría dar un espectáculo —ronroneó Rosalie. Arrastraba débilmente las palabras, pero había claridad en su voz. Estaba acostumbrada a beber. Bella respiró profundo. Una rubia malhablada bajo una estrella de rock.

(Era eso). Era eso.

—Te aseguro que no me vas a decir eso mañana, cuando la borrachera se te quite de encima —repuso Edward sin amilanarse—. Y tú también, Emmett.

—Jj... Joderrr... —fue la elocuente respuesta del chico, que frunció el ceño—. Nno... Jjódetee...

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, muy original —murmuró bajo su respiración, y Bella soltó una risita—. Oye, tú sólo lleva a Rosalie. La verdad es que no le importa para nada lo que pase mientras está borracha. Y... —vaciló, dudando sobre si decirle o no, pero al final se encogió de hombros. A ella no le importaría de todos modos—. Nada. Sígueme y estaremos bien.

Empujó a Emmett para obligarlo a poner los pies en la tierra (literalmente) y lo arrastró a través de la marea de gente que se retorcía en bailes torpes y frenéticos, más desesperados por sentir algo de contacto humano entre todas las luces de neón y la niebla del alcohol que hacer un paso correcto, siguiendo el ritmo de la música. _Hysteria_, de Muse. Una chica de corto pelo rubio soltó una carcajada y se tambaleó hacia su pareja, moviendo las caderas con desenfreno. Bella giró la cabeza al sentir el cuerpo de Rosalie agitándose a su lado, su preciosa cara de ángel inclinándose hacia ella.

—Quiero bailar... —susurró. A Bella le llegó su olor a algo dulce y whisky, y sonrió.

—Podemos bailar otro día —propuso—. La vida aún es larga.

Rosalie se echó a reír y el sonido fue como de campanas al viento, agudo y encantador. Un chico se acercó trastabillando hacia ella, y les sonrió.

—¿Algo de diversión?

La chica rubia disparó una mirada indecisa a Bella, preguntándole que debía hacer.

—No, gracias —respondió Bella por ambas—. Tenemos que volver al hotel ya.

—¿Tan apuradas van? —insistió el chico. Llevaba una camiseta negra con una carita feliz. Él probablemente había alcanzado un Nirvana artificial, pensó Bella, al ver sus pupilas dilatadas y sus manos temblorosas.

—Largo, perdedor —ordenó Rosalie—. No tenemos tiempo para ti. ¡Vamos a bailar... porque la vida aún es larga!

Se rió estrepitosamente otra vez, aún tan bonito como antes a pesar de su ebriedad, y Bella la condujo entre la marea. Distinguió el borde del cabello cobrizo de Edward detrás de un tipo enorme que parecía estar teniendo un ataque de epilepsia en medio de la pista y, justo cuando lo habían pasado y Edward estaba a unos pasos, Rosalie la detuvo y la obligó a girarse.

—¿Qué...?

«¿...sucede?»

Rosalie sonrió, dientes afilados y piernas largas, cabello rubio de ángel y ojos claros, azul puro. Entonces la tomó de la nuca y le metió la lengua en la boca en un beso feroz y despierto, lista para comerse su garganta ante todo el mundo. Agitó las caderas al son de la música, se apartó de ella y lanzó un grito de pura euforia —o tal vez de rabia—, moviendo la cabeza, alzando los brazos. Enredó a Bella con ellos y la obligó a apegársele.

—Yo soy muy guapa, ¿verdad?

Bella decidió ir por la verdad, aunque estaba algo incómoda.

(Y sin embargo, era eso).

—Eres la chica más guapa que he visto en mi vida.

Pareció satisfecha con eso, y dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor, dejando caer como por accidente una mano sobre la cadera de Bella.

—¿Estás segura?

La pregunta tenía un borde afilado, como un recuerdo con dientes.

—Sí —asintió para darle efecto, saboreando el rastro del whisky que Rosalie había bebido en su propia boca.

—Baila, chica —murmuró ella, dejándose llevar. Bella la miró fascinada.

—Mi nombre es Bella —apuntó casi con timidez. Pero no. Ella quería ese momento, nunca era razonable lamentarse por obtener lo deseado. Incluso si era algo que hacía daño.

—Be... lla —probó Rosalie, y ahí estaba de nuevo, su risa de porcelana rota. Era como tragar vidrio roto, o diamantes, sí. Tan hermoso y desgarrador—. Soy Rosalie. Te he besado, Bella.

—Lo noté. Estaba aquí.

Sonrió con dientes afilados y lengua de gato, y la acercó otra vez, tonteando con el borde de su camiseta graciosa. Bella respiró profundo cuando sintió su boca en el hueco bajo su oído, haciendo líneas inconexas y dejando un rastro de saliva que no se enfriaba porque hacía demasiado calor. Era diferente a Edward, más cuidadoso, pero también más intenso y lánguido. Rosalie era hermosa pero Bella nunca hubiera iniciado algo así únicamente porque la idea no hubiera ido a ella; no porque la repugnara.

Era una muñeca con las piernas abiertas. Mientras tuviera lo que quería, se dejaría hacer.

(Y Rosalie lo tenía, con sus manos frías y su boca caliente).

—Oh —jadeó cuando la piel del estómago de Rosalie encontró a la suya.

Ella estaba tan sola, en el fondo.

Edward apareció de la nada, apartó a Rosalie y sabiamente sujetó a Bella, que se disponía a acercarse de nuevo. No le había dicho que se apartara, entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo? Él no se lo permitió y suspiró contra su mejilla sonrojada, entonces Bella se volvió hacia él.

—Hola.

—¿Qué te pasa? —espetó Edward, y no supo si era a ella o a Rosalie. La tomó con fuerza de las muñecas—. Dije que a Rosalie no le importaba lo que le sucediera, Bella, no hablaba de ti.

—No me importa tampoco —aseguró fervientemente. Rosalie bailaba sola, tocándose para imitar las manos silenciosas de Bella.

—¿Estás borracha?

—¿Eso importa?

(No). Dolió. Bella y el rastro de whisky en su garganta.

—Bella, no puedes ir y besar a cualquiera...

(A cualquiera no. Era Rosalie y había sido Edward, y ambos estaban tristes y eran famosos, eran música y belleza y alcohol). La razón por la que con diecisiete años Isabella Swan había escapado de su lluvioso y natal Forks era eso. Ella nunca podría ser como ellos, lo sabía. Pero podía tenerlos dentro de sí y era suficiente.

—¿Por qué no? —desafió. No se molestó en explicarle nada a él, no lo entendería.

—Porque ahora estás conmigo.

Sencillez. Cuatro palabras y veintitrés letras. Conmigo. Bella parpadeó. Conmigo significaba sexo, una cita, un abrazo, un beso. Compañía.

—¿Contigo? ¿Contigo de qué manera?

—Eso no es lo importante —dijo Edward con obviedad, como si Bella fuera ciega ante lo evidente. Tal vez, pero él no era mucho mejor.

—¿No?

—No. Sólo estás. ¿No te basta?

Música en los bolsillos y un beso bajo la lengua. «Conmigo». Edward... y Bella. Con ella.

—Me basta —prometió. Su cuerpo se volvió laxo, olvidando la tensión que representaba involuntariamente al saber a Rosalie tan cerca.

Más que cualquier cosa.


	2. Chated hearts

**« Hey.** Copyright Meyer blah blah blah. Todo eso, ya sabes. No sé por qué lo pongo de nuevo, si siempre lo uso sólo en el primer capítulo :3.

Aún, retrasado... feliz cumpleaños Mel, otra vez(?) Teamo (sitodojunto porque lo junto es kul), y espero que el niño que esconde algo te lo revele. La gente ya no confía, enséñale las cosas buenas de la vida(?) LOL. También quiero darle las gracias a las personas que fueron a gritar de inmediato cuando me plagiaron, aka Hizz, Mee Mee, Analu, Krissi (te obligaron a pensar cosas malas D: a la hoguera). También a la chica que me contactó primero, Hipatia (¿creo que eres la del foro? Gracias). En todo caso, lo ignoraré(?) aunque tuvieron el descaro de decirme que _yo_ había plagiado la cosa.

Por favorrr. En fin, lean, comente, yadayada. No se salten sólo a las partes sucias, como yo cuando leía Las mil y una noches.

* * *

**Rockstar looking for groupies**

**(Or lying mouth)**

«Dime cuánto miento para que me quieras,

dime cuantos corazones rompo para dejarte ir»

**II**

**«Cheated hearts»**

**(Oblivion and lie)**

—¿Color favorito?

—Azul, ¿y el tuyo?

—Marrón.

—¿El marrón _puede_ ser un color favorito?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Esa fue una pregunta?

—Tenía el tono adecuado, así que...

—¿Estás burlándote de mí, Edward?

—Esas fueron dos preguntas. Tramposa, me toca.

Bella tironeó la camiseta de Edward que llevaba puesta. Era oscura, negra, que ponía «The Runaways» en flamantes letras rojas. Como siempre sintió una punzada de nostalgia al pensar en Joan Jett y su voz cadente, pero Edward la había distraído rápidamente jugando a las veinte preguntas. Sólo que llevaban bastante más de veinte. Edward, en unos vaqueros desabrochados y sin camiseta, rodó sobre la suave y peluda alfombra marrón claro y le sonrió con somnolencia. Bella se miró los pies, blancos, pequeños y descalzos, y su cabello formó una cortina sobre su cara, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas aún era visible.

—Bien —se limitó a contestar.

Edward se rió.

—¿Cuántos novios has tenido?

—Ninguno.

—¿En serio?

—Dos preguntas —cantó Bella, obviamente disfrutando de devolverle la jugada. Edward frunció los labios y asintió—. ¿Cómo se llamaba tu última novia?

—Heidi. ¿Por qué nunca has tenido novio?

—Nadie me lo ha pedido —respondió Bella, y se adelantó antes de que Edward volviera a soltarle un «¿En serio?»—. ¿Por qué terminaron?

—Ella era una devoradora de hombres —dijo educadamente—. Y estoy siendo amable —añadió.

Bella reprimió una sonrisa y se sentó al estilo indio, empujando la camiseta entre sus muslos pálidos. Edward siguió el gesto con los labios entreabiertos y gateó hacia ella, muy despacio. En otra persona hubiera quedado ridículo o infantil, pero Bella podía sentir el principio del calor en su vientre.

—Tú habías estado con otros chicos antes de mí.

No era una pregunta.

—No necesito salir con alguien para acostarme con él —señaló Bella, molesta—. Pensé que lo había dejado claro.

—Bastante claro —aprobó Edward, asintiendo.

A pocos centímetros de ella, se quedó quieto unos instantes. Parecía acariciar su cara de lejos con un ansia dolorosa y tibia, una mirada de alguien sano y absolutamente (in)completo. Levantó una mano y le dibujó los labios con la punta de los dedos, mientras ella lo examinaba con las mejillas rojas y los ojos entornados. Una costumbre encantadora, aquella; sonrojarse. Lo hacía mucho. Edward se daba cuenta de que Bella entretejía hechizos en cada palabra y de que ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Le gustaba, y le gustaría en cualquier loco universo paralelo en donde ella fuera una torpe humana y él un sediento vampiro.

Siempre sería igual. Él estaría técnicamente por encima —estrella del rock o vampiro, ya sea—, pero con todas sus debilidades, gustos, con sus miradas tímidas y sus caricias de niña, ella lo tendría siempre en sus manos.

(Y ella lo quería por lo que era, no por quién era).

Tal vez los universos no eran tan paralelos. Tal vez las cosas cambiaran.

Y ahí estaban, sin embargo. Inexorablemente juntos.

* * *

Hundió las manos entre los muslos femeninos con delicadeza, como si fuera la primera vez. Bella, que ya lo tenía asegurado, se quedó quieta mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Soltó un murmullo nervioso. Estaba oscuro porque tenían las cortinas corridas y olía a alcohol porque habían jugado a mezclar vodka, whisky y coñac en un vaso que Bella había sacado del pequeño estante de bebidas que reposaba en una esquina.

—¿Puedo...? —Edward rozó el borde de sus bragas.

—¿Estás preguntándolo _en serio_, Edward?

Una risa en voz baja. Tela azul y manos hábiles, un pecho agitado. Quedaron sobre sus rodillas y ambos se miraron. Bella sentía el cuerpo lánguido y palpitante, y la mente nublada por el alcohol (y los muslos abiertos). Los dedos de Edward cayeron a través de la cara interna de sus piernas y se estremeció con fuerza, mirándolo con nerviosismo. Quería apresurarlo.

(Pero no se atrevía).

—¿Te gusta, verdad?

—Sí —suspiró Bella.

—¿Y quieres que te toque, verdad?

—Sí.

En un acto arriesgado, se atrevió a abrir correctamente las rodillas, participando. No muñeca. Ambos contuvieron la respiración durante un segundo, esperando que la atmósfera cayera, pero nada pasó. Una gran habitación con una alfombra estupenda y mucha tensión sexual. Afuera, Nueva York jadeaba y vivía, bullía de pura energía. La ciudad tenía (eso) también. Todo siguió como antes, y lentamente Bella tomó las manos de Edward y las guió. Tan cerca...

(Tanto calor).

Edward exhaló y sonrió. Se agachó y con la punta de la nariz tocó sus pantorrillas flexionadas antes de empujar una con la mejilla para tener más espacio. Bella apresó la alfombra, sus mejillas pura sangre inquieta, ardiente.

—Bella.

—Sí.

—Eres muy guapa.

Un paréntesis. Una burbuja. Tironeó de sus bragas sin rastro de la fragilidad que usaba para tocarla. Se parecía a lo que había hecho en el baño, cuando se asfixiaba porque ella besaba demasiado bien (y era una groupie y mejor decirle que no... y un eco de la situación). Guapa, bonita, risa de cristal rotos, una niña. La tela estorbaba pero dejó la camiseta ahí, vagamente cubriendo sus secretos. Un siglo atrás le hubieran llamado vergüenza pero no había nada de lo que avergonzarse.

(¿Y no se suponía que eso era lo que siempre llamaban al yasabesqué de los hombres en las novelas románticas?)

—Gracias, Edward.

Tenía el cabello oscuro, castaño rojizo, mechones chocolate por todas partes, el rostro en forma de corazón y la piel blanca, de marfil. Con tirabuzones y unos cuantos lazos parecería una muñeca victoriana.

—¿Edward?

—Mh.

—Me gustas.

Las bragas cayeron lejos. Edward se inclinó y dejó un beso en su vientre. Bella acarició su cabello cobrizo con cuidado. Él levantó la ropa, dejó sus manos vagar por las caderas de porcelana (trizadas). Le lamió el estómago y bajó con mucho... cuidado. El tiempo estaba agradablemente quieto. Los sonidos de la calle iban hasta ellos amortiguados por la altura en la que se encontraban.

(Bella gimió). Notas perfectas para una canción de jazz, esas en que todo es líquido, se diluye y el sexo se prueba bajo la lengua.

—Ya no hay música —murmuró Bella, casi en un delirio. No le hacía nada, sólo estaba ahí, a gatas, con el aliento tan cerca. Que. Moría.

—Entonces canta tú.

(Que hablara fue una tortura).

No pudo responderle porque él era repentinamente audaz y sacó la lengua, y entonces navegaba dentro de ella, se la estaba comiendo desde adentro (no, eso ya había empezado desde antes, sólo que no él, no exactamente, era su Dios). Bella respiró profundamente, serpientes de fuego que devoraban su carne y ensuciaban su sangre con veneno (que se llama «rendición»). El placer calentaba hasta la punta de sus dedos y cada movimiento rítmico, cada suave empuje hacia que el corazón se le subiera a la garganta. Iba a terminar ahogada. Había luz, luz dentro de ella, luz en la lengua de Edward, luz en sus manos blancas, pequeñas y débiles que lo empujaban más cerca.

Iba a estallar, (dorada).

Edward empujó sus piernas hacia arriba y accidentalmente, arrastró a Bella por la alfombra. Se quemó la cadera por la fricción pero no dijo nada. Él la tomó con firmeza y sonrió de lado, los dedos de Bella quedaron vagamente sobre su cabeza. Dibujó la línea de sus muslos con la boca y ella suspiró ahogadamente.

—Edward...

El murmullo pareció perderse entre las paredes.

(Tal vez nunca dijo nada). Él no respondió, más concentrado en volver a tocarla. Se hundió entre los pliegues femeninos, arrancando varios gemidos quedos y un nombre. Se acercó a ella, que estaba protegida por hielo impenetrable del que nunca se derretía. Entonces debía entrar por entradas que vigilaba, cosas que conocía.

Empezar desde—

(«Me comes. Me quemo. Me voy a morir. Edward, ¿qué me estás haciendo?»)

* * *

Edward se apartó del cuerpo de Bella y rodó sobre la cama, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella le devolvió el gesto, una rutina agradable. Preguntas, sexo, preguntas, sexo. (Con abrir las piernas no se ama), pero sin amar siempre se siente diferente. Bella entrelazó sus manos, enredó sus piernas alrededor de él y lo abrazó, disfrutando de la tibieza de su cuerpo. Él se rió.

—Me sabe la boca rara —comentó.

La chica se sonrojó y utilizó mechones de cabello para cubrirse.

—Es culpa tuya —le recordó.

—Ya sé. No te pongas así, tonta Bella.

Giró la cabeza y le besó el cuello.

—Me gusta —murmuró.

—Vale, vale —chilló Bella, encogiéndose.

Edward se echó a reír, un sonido aterciopelado que la hizo temblar.

—¿Tienes hermanos, Bella?

(Aquí vamos otra vez).

—No. Tú sólo tienes a Alice, ¿verdad?

—Sip, gemelos —aunque la gente no solía creer eso, debido al (teñido) pelo negro de Alice—. ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga?

—Se llama Irina. Estaba conmigo en el club.

—¿La que se reía? —de inmediato un rubor malicioso se arrastró hacia la cara de Bella.

—No —masculló—, la otra. Esa era Tanya.

—Tanya —repitió Edward, y la miró—. Se parecían.

—Son hermanas —explicó Bella—. Tanya, Irina y Kate, pero ella no sale con nosotras. Tenía una cita con Garrett, su novio. ¿Con quién fuiste allí? ¿Sólo Emmett y Rosalie?

—Sí. Alice y Jasper tenía una cita, también. Además, a Alice no le gusta ir a bares nuevos. Piensa que no tienen _glamour_.

Bella tragó vidrio roto. (Se rió).

—¿Quién es tu mejor amigo, Edward?

—Hiciste dos preguntas —se quejó.

—Sí, y tu también.

¡Vaya llorica era!, pensó Bella con malicia, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él sonrió encantadoramente, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato.

—Emmett y Jasper.

—¿Los dos?

—Seh.

—¿Y por qué ya no sales con nadie? Desde Heidi, quiero decir.

—No me ha gustado nadie lo suficiente.

Encogió un hombro, como si fuera respuesta suficiente. El corazón de Bella se aceleró, pequeños trozos de cristal pintado de rojo, palpitando... tan... débilmente..

—Oh.

—¿Con quién te...? Ya sabes, acostaste. Antes de mí.

—Su nombre es Demetri —admitió Bella.

—¿Y es guapo? —el más leve rastro de celos se coló en su voz y Bella tuvo que resistir el impulso de reírse maliciosamente.

—Mucho.

—¿Más que yo? —bromeó, pero estaba serio.

Bella sonrió.

—Nah.

—¿Y cuándo fue eso? —«Demasiadas preguntas... Rompes las reglas».

—Hace tres días. ¿Y tú, la última vez?

—Vamos a dejar esa respuesta como confidencial —la persuadió Edward.

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Edward sonrió, una mueca bonita y elegante que le cortó la respiración. Tenía los labios preciosos, si es que esa palabra podía utilizarse en alguien como él. Edward frotó su nariz contra su cuello. (Vamos otra vez).

«Tú no has hecho nada más que romper las reglas...»

* * *

—Vamos a vomitar si bebemos eso.

—Tal vez... —vaciló Bella con suficiencia, y lo miró de reojo—, pero no es mi primera vez.

—Oh —dijo Edward suavemente, rodeando la separación de mármol que había en la habitación esa especie de cocina diminuta. Bella revoloteaba, vertiendo whisky en la cafetera. El más leve rastro de decepción se pintaba en su cara: no había encontrado tequila—. Así que estoy en desventaja.

—Es una vida dura —se defendió ella, sin amilanarse. Echó unas cuantas cucharadas de café (bastante considerables) y luego lo mezcló cuidadosamente. El color parecía algo insalubre, pero Bella sonrió—. Vamos, te ayudará.

—¿A qué?

—Algunas cosas simplemente ayudan —replicó Bella.

—Eso me dice mucho —contestó Edward irritantemente, pasando de su frase filosófica.

—Pero debes tomártelo —gimoteó Bella, lloriqueando—. Es por un bien mayor.

—¿Si? —él la miró con desinterés, divertido. Le disparó una mirada inconforme a la sustancia desconocida, como si fuera a escapar un monstruo de ella en cualquier momento.

—Vale —repuso Bella, al ver que no lo convencería insistiendo—. Te propongo un trato.

Hora de pasar a segunda base: negociación. Y eso definitivamente captó su atención.

—¿De qué trataría?

—Puedes hacerme preguntas —dijo Bella a regañadientes—, pero por cada una debes dar un sorbo. Un sorbo de verdad, no fingir que bebes. Y no será turnado. Pregunta lo que quieras y lo responderé.

Era tentador, admitió, muy tentador. Bella era absurdamente interesante —para ser, bueno, lo que era—. Bonita e inteligente. Asombrosa (aunque algo desequilibrada). Se le había ocurrido el juego de las veinte preguntas con la intención de obligarse a sí mismo a ver la insoportable normalidad de ella, pero no había resultado de tal manera. Había tenido el efecto contrario, ella, tan blanca y neutral, firme y definida. Bella debería ser la presidenta de Suiza.

—Está bien —aceptó Edward, y por ser amable, añadió—. Tienes dos vetos. Úsalos con sabiduría.

—Sí, maestro —se burló ella.

(Lo que tú digas).

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la cama, entre sábanas húmedas y desordenadas. Edward tenía una taza entre las manos, café humeante y whisky, y Bella otra que bebía a sorbos, estremeciéndose como si fuera elixir de Dioses. Él arrugó la nariz, y ella sonrió, compenetrados, como esas parejas locas de ancianitos que siempre aparecían en las películas hablando de ese tipo de cosas, años después y un montón de felicidad entremedio. ¿Por qué siempre se saltaban esas partes?

(¿Aburría ver a alguien ser feliz?)

—Así que... —lo instó Bella.

Vale.

—Dime tu nombre completo —exigió con malicia. Ella sabía el suyo, probablemente. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Isabella Marie Swan —espetó.

—Bonito.

Intentó contener la risa.

—Elegante.

—¿Cómo si mi madre hubiera tenido un perchero metido en el culo en el momento? —sugirió Bella con voz cruel, arqueando una ceja. Edward encogió un hombro sin comprometerse.

—Comentarios fuera.

Un bufido. (De mujer).

—Bebe —pidió Bella amablemente, sacudiendo su cabello y escrutándolo a través de sus pestañas. Edward pestañeó y luego, cuidadosamente, le dio un sorbo. Apretó los labios ante el sabor exótico y la inesperada sensación de calor en sus venas, como si le hubieran inyectado fuego. Miró sospechosamente a la chica.

—¿Sólo era whisky y café, verdad, Bella?

—¡Sí!

Se echó a reír.

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima.

Estaba amargo, muy amargo. El café era negro, sin una pizca de azúcar, y añadiéndole el whisky... Bueno, ya te imaginas el resultado. Pero no era malo. Poco convencional; Edward no tenía ni que parpadear para admitirlo, pero... no tan malo como cabría de esperar.

—Esto podría competir con un viaje de morfina —comentó luego de un rato—. Ya me adormecí.

Se le trabó la lengua, y en vez de decir adormecí, soltó algo como «adhorrmesí». Bella sonrió ampliamente, los labios rojos se ensancharon en una risa más burlona que feliz, más feliz que vacía.

—La morfina es demasiado clínica.

—Sí. Para la gente de pueblo, como nosotros, la maría es lo mejor —concedió Edward con tono monótono. Ella se echó a reír y él sonrió de lado, como siempre; hacerla feliz era todo lo que necesitaba. (Y la morfina y la marihuana y cualquiera otra mierda que te comiera por dentro era innecesario teniéndola a ella).

—Ya lo tienes, hermano.

—¿Con cuántos hombres te has acostado? —al ver que ella lo miraba arqueando las cejas, él sonrió—. Es que no me funcionó lo de los novios.

Apretando los labios para no sonreír, Bella agitó la cabeza.

—Veto —repuso con indiferencia.

—¿Te has enamorado?

—Veto.

—¡Ya usaste los dos! —exclamó Edward—. Te dije que fueras sabia y no me hiciste caso.

—No —dijo ella—, tú eres el tonto aquí, Edward. Finge que cuando llegué a ti yo no tenía pasado. Toda mi vida, todos mis recuerdos te incluyen a ti. A nosotros y el café con whisky, y esa estúpida alfombra que me quemó la cadera. Y el patético baño del bar, la yonqui asustada.

(Soy nueva).

—Bueno, si quieres eso —la miró de reojo, incómodo, fingiendo que no entendía el sentido perfecto de aquel pedido—. Para mí que has bebido demasiado café sospechoso, la verdad.

(Soy virgen).

Ella se rió y le dio otro sorbo.

* * *

—Creí... que el juego no era... así.

—¿Así... así como?

—Pues... —un jadeo, una palabra mascullada entre una trabajosa respiración entrecortada—, era sexo, después preguntas. Sexo. Preguntas.

—Y qué. Hay. Con. Eso.

(Se le rompió la frase porque, ¿sabes?, es difícil hablar —tener pensamientos _coherentes_— y al mismo tiempo empujarse todo lo fuerte que podía dentro de una mujer con muslos suaves y pechos altos, casi inalcanzables. La tocó con la punta de los dedos y le pasó el borde de la lengua por las esquinas del alma, droga y vacío, y lápiz labial, a eso sabía).

Mentiras.

Empujó más fuerte, más rápido. La cabecera de la cama chocaba contra la pared y producía un sonido hueco, como en las películas. Qué divertido, pensó Bella. ¿Cuánto tardaría alguien en romper su pequeña burbuja? ¿Cuánto tardaría ella en necesitar que salieran, en comprobar que la gente se volteaba a mirarlo con la boca abierta cuando lo veía en la calle? Sino se aseguraba de que era algo inalcanzable pero que sorprendentemente había acabado en sus brazos, ya no lo querría. Qué mal, se dijo, qué terrible que no pudiera gustarle sólo por ser un muchacho joven y agradable de ojos bonitos.

(Le gustaba la música. Los gritos). Las mariposas en su estómago. La primera vez que Tanya se enamoró dijo «no son mariposas, es una solitaria», pensando que estaba enferma. Kate se rió durante horas e Irina suspiró pesadamente, acostumbrada a tonterías de tal calibre de parte de Tanya. Era digna, guapa y rubia, todo lo necesario para ser popular a los veinte años. Pero Tanya no sabía reconocer el amor y tampoco le interesaba. Bella podía, perfectamente, imaginársela de ese modo para siempre, riéndose de la vida, borracha hasta olvidar su propio nombre en el suelo de un bar, para luego levantarse tambaleándose y enrollarse con alguien en medio de la pista de baile.

Tanya era como una de ellos. Sin música, sin fama. Pero, sin embargo, tenía la misma aura. Se sintió algo triste al comprobar que no hubiera desentonado en absoluto con Edward.

Le enterró las uñas en los hombros (otra vez, ¿no lo había hecho antes ya?). «No me dejes». «No te vayas». «Un poco más» Nunca había deseado especialmente estar a su altura (después de todo, ella era la que recibía lo que ellos dejaban atrás, lo tenía todo y no debía perder nada), pero Edward era definitivamente diferente. Siempre le había gustado, incluso cuando él, Jasper y Emmett tocaban en un garaje y sacaban veinte discos a la vez que ponían en disquerías al azar. Los había encontrado por accidente, buscando algo de Mew (bueno, había que demandarla: le gustaba el dream pop, vaya cosa). No estaban mal. «Dime, ¿estoy enfermo?» Le tarareó la melodía de _Lovestruck_ mientras gotitas de sangre escapaban por sus uñas.

No le había hecho daño a propósito. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo había podido? Ella lo adoraba.

—No te marches —le pidió. No con Tanya. No con nadie. Dijiste «conmigo».

_Dime, ¿estoy enfermo? Porque quiero todo de ti, tu boca y tu piel y tu sangre._ Sí, ella quería estar con él, lo quería tanto que le dolía pero, ¿lo aguantaría?

—No... no me iré, Bella —susurró él. Deslizó las manos agradablemente por su cintura, la piel blanca y tersa se erizó ante su contacto. Edward la contemplaba maravillado. Era como una muñeca de porcelana china, con el pelo tan largo y la cara tan perfecta y las palabras tan confusas, y entonces pensabas que estabas soñando hasta que te dabas cuenta de que no sabías si la vida era real o sólo un sueño muy largo y pesado, vívido, y entonces no importaba nada porque estaba allí e, incluso en un sueño, estaba dentro de ella.

(Cada gota de tu sangre. Quiero que me grites para capturar las mariposas en tu voz). «Es demasiado enfermizo», sentenció su compañera de pupitre en Trigonometría. «Twilight, quiero decir. Enfermizo. ¿Otra de esas bandas de neopunk que se creen demasiado, verdad? Deberían dejar de escribir esta mierda y hacer cosas productivas... como... no lo sé, modelos o algo así». Miró de reojo a Mike Newton, que le charlaba amigablemente a Lauren Mallory. «Tan guapos», susurró Jessica. (Todas ellas, bonita, querida, todas ellas. Y quiero que te consumas en mí).

«Creo que voy a tener que devorar tu corazón». La única manera. Demasiado lejos y ella necesitándolo demasiado. ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso, qué?

—Sí —asintió—, no puedes. Dijiste...

—Me quedaré contigo, sí.

Él lo entendía, ¿no? Su tono de voz lo sugería. Bella lo abrazó con delicadeza, acariciando las marcas en su espalda con culpabilidad. Edward ni siquiera había hecho nada, se reprochó. Sólo era ella, como de costumbre, siendo paranoica.

—¿No crees que estoy loca, Edward?

(Era su canción favorita. _Lovestruck_, sí. _Porque yo creo que estoy enfermo, enfermo de ti y tus palabras. Ya me comiste por dentro... nunca lo noté, así que has ganado_).

Ella no podría hacer lo mismo.

Él lo notaría.

Porque estaba demasiado rota como para que los cristales tintineantes de su mente echa pedazos no le hicieran un rasguño al pasar. Enterró la cabeza en su hombro, el orgasmo la estaba asfixiando y era de todos los colores, azules, verdes y violetas se entremezclaban, más intenso, el rojo la cejaba, era la sangre en la espalda de Edward, después naranjo, rosa suave, se diluía. Desapareció. Tal vez fue un sueño.


End file.
